Rain
by Izumi Saru
Summary: You, L/N F/N, is madly in love with this pink-haired boy, Kirino Ranmaru, ace defender of Raimon, your classmate, best friend and childhood friend. What will you do if your love loves someone else? Accept it or not?


A/N: Hello~ It's been a while! ^^ I'm so happy that I can write again! ^^ Yosh. This story is inspired by one of the episodes of PPGZ and what happened to me this pass few days. I hope you enjoy it and I'm really sorry for my horrible writing skills.

Please enjoy! ^^

* * *

Pitter. Patter. It's raining outside and you are just sitting near the window, looking at the raindrops on your window.

You really love rainy days because it kinda reminded you the day you met him.

You sighed. "I hope this rain won't stop." You hugged yourself. "I love the rain."

Minutes passed and still you are looking at the window. It feels like you are hypnotized by the rain. You heard the knock of the door.

"Honey! Someone is looking for you~" It's your mom.

You turned your gaze to the door. "Who is it, mom?"

"A pink-haired boy."

You felt something hot on your cheek. "I- I'm coming!" You jumped from your place, walked to the door and opened it. You saw your mom, smiling at you.

"Come now. Your guest is waiting." Your mom said and went down the stairs.

You paused for a while and sighed. "Yosh." You went down the stairs.

* * *

In the living room, you see a pink-haired boy sitting on the sofa. You fixed yourself first before walking closer to him.

"Kirino." You called him.

He saw you and smiled. "F/N!" He stood up. "Sorry if I disturb you." He starched his head.

You shook your head. "No, it's okay." You looked at him. "Why are you here?"

You saw him blushed a little. Your eyes widen. _Don't you mean-_

"F/N." He started. "Can you… help me… um… find a gift… for my special someone?"

You blush a little and smiled. "Y- Yeah, sure." You looked at the floor and a small smile appeared on your lips. _I hope that special someone is me._

"Yosh! Let's go then." He said happily.

You nodded. "Hai!"

Both of you walked to the door.

"Mom!" You shouted as you get your umbrella. "I'm going out now! I'll be back!"

"Okay! Be careful, honey!"

"Hai!"

With that, both of you walked outside the house.

* * *

You are now at the gift shop, helping Kirino choosing a gift.

"Ne. Kirino."

Kirino looked at you. "Mm…? What is it?"

You looked at him. "Who is this special someone you are talking about?"

Kirino blushed and looked away. "I- I will tell you later."

You frowned. "Okay…" _I really wanted to know who is this special someone of his._

You looked around the shop and saw a red colour bear. You took it and looked at it. "This is kawaii."

You ran towards Kirino. "Kirino!" You handed him the bear. "How about this?"

Kirino's eyes glitters. "This is perfect!" He took it. "She will love it!"

You smiled. "Really?"

Kirino nodded. "Hai! She loves the colour red and cute stuff!" He hugged the bear. "Thanks, F/N!"

"No problem. You should buy it now before the shop close."

"Yes! I will!" Kirino happily ran to the cashier.

You smiled and blush a little. _I love red and cute stuff. _You giggled.

* * *

"Eh? It's still raining?"

"Yup."

Both of you opened the umbrellas and walked out the shop. Kirino is really happy that the gift is in his hands now.

You looked at him and smiled. "That girl must be really special."

Kirino smiled bright. "Hai!" He looked at the gift. "She is really special."

You blushed. "So, who is this girl?"

Kirino flinched. "U- Um…"

You tilted your head. "Mm…? Come on! You told me that you will tell me!"

Kirino sighed. "Fine. She's-"

Kirino's phone ringed. He got it from his pocket, flipped it open, pressed the green button and putted it near on his left ear.

"Hello?... Oka-san, something a matter?... Eh!?... Hai… Hai… I understand." He closed his phone and looked at you.

"Gomenasai, F/N but I have to go. Ja ne!" Kirino ran.

Your eyes widen. "E-eh… Kirino!"

"Don't worry! I will tell you tomorrow at school!" Kirino shouted as he ran.

You pouted. "Fuwie."

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" You said as you walked inside the house and putted the umbrella beside.

"Honey, welcome back~" Your mom greeted you.

You walked towards her. "Ne. Mom, what's for dinner? I'm hungry!" You smiled and your mom smiled back.

"Your favourite."

"Yey!" You ran to the kitchen and prepared the table.

* * *

After dinner, you marched up to your room and fixed yourself.

While you are brushing your hair, someone knocked the door.

"Mm…?" You turned your gaze to the door.

"Honey, it's me. Can I come in?"

You smiled. "Hai!~"

Your mom opened the door and looked at you. "It's your nee-san's birthday tomorrow."

You flinched. "I… I don't have a nee-san, mom." You lower your head. "We don't have the same surname."

You heard your mom sighed. "Honey, don't be like that. Remember that her father is also your father. That means both you are sisters!"

"No. I don't treat her as a sister. I treat her as a stranger."

Your mom sighed again. "Honey…" She walked closer to you and patted your head. "If you are still thinking that your father hates-"

"No!" A tear drop fell on your face. "He hates me! He hates us! He loves nee-san than me! He loves his first family than us!"

A thunder was heard. Your mom jumped while you just calmed down.

"Oh my." Your mom walked to your window and opened the curtains. "The rain is still not stopping."

You grinned. _Nee-san's birthday will be cancelled._

* * *

The next morning, you woke up from your slumber and stretched your arms. You felt something cold.

"Mm…? That's odd." You stood up, walked to the window and opened the curtains. It's still raining.

You smiled. "It's a rainy morning. I like it!" You spun around and stopped. "I love rain!"

* * *

You ran down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Ohayou, mom!" You greeted your mom and sat on a chair.

Your mom placed your breakfast on the table, in front of you. "Ohayou, honey."

You happily ate the breakfast while your mom is watching the news.

Your mom sighed. "It's still raining."

"And I like it!"

Your mom turned her gaze to you and smiled. "You really like the rain, don't you?"

You smiled big. "I love it!"

* * *

You are now walking to school. You firmly hold your umbrella and bag. You stopped walking and looked at the river back. A smile formed on your lips.

"This is the place where I first met him." You closed your eyes. "I can still remember it…."

_Flashback_

_Puddles are everywhere at the river back. A five year old you happily jumped every one of them._

"_La La La! Puddles! Puddles! I love Puddles!~"_

_You continued singing and jumping when you saw a bubble._

"_Bubbles!" You pointed it and it pops. You frowned. "No more bubbles…"_

_You turned around and saw a pink-haired boy, blowing bubbles. Your eyes glitters and walked closer to him._

"_Bubbles."_

_He heard you saying that and looked at you. "Oh, hello." He smiled._

_You smiled back. "Hi~"_

_He blew a bubble and you clapped happily. "More. More!"_

_He blew more bubbles at you and you happily spun. You giggled._

_The two of you keep doing that when you felt something in your head._

"_Nani?"_

_It's started to rain and you looked up. "It's raining."_

_You felt something on your hand._

"_Come on!" It was the pink-haired boy, holding your hand._

_Both of you ran under the bridge for shelter. You are still looking at the sky._

"_Ne. Are you okay?"_

_You looked at the pink-haired boy and smiled. "Don't worry. I was just looking at the rain."_

_The boy smiled. "Do you like the rain?"_

"_Mm… I think so."_

_The boy walked closer to you and wiped your face using his towel._

_You blushed. "Um…"_

"_You might catch a cold." The boy said._

_You smiled. "What's your name?"_

_He's done wiping your face and smiled. "Kirino. You?"_

"_F/N"_

"_Nice to meet you, F/N."_

"_Nice to meet you too, Kirino."_

_Both of you looked at rain._

"_I hope the rain stop. I need to go home." Kirino said._

"_Don't worry. Just be patient." You looked at him and smiled._

_He smiled back. "Yeah…"_

_Both of you sat on the grass and waited for the rain to stop._

You opened your eyes and smiled. "He's sweet." You started walking to school.

* * *

At your classroom, your eyes twitched when you saw a long blond-haired girl giving you an invitation card.

"Come to my birthday party after class, F/N-chan~"

You looked at the side. "No."

"Come on~ Please~"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

She sighed. "Are you still mad that I steal Papa from you?"

You frowned. "You already know the answer."

She pouted. "Don't be like that. I didn't steal Papa from you. Papa loves us, lil sis!"

"Will you stop calling me that!? It's embarrassing!" A light blush appeared on your cheeks.

She giggled. "But you're my lil sis, F/N-chan and I'm your nee-san."

You covered your ears using hands and closed your eyes. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"What's going on?"

You opened your eyes. "Oh." You lower your head. "It's you, Kirino."

Kirino sighed and looked at the blond-haired girl. "What's going on, Jeanne?"

"I was just inviting F/N-chan to my birthday party but she doesn't want to." Jeanne frowned.

Kirino face palmed. "Not this again, F/N."

You pouted and looked away. "I don't want to."

"F/N."

"Please F/N-chan~ For Papa."

You flinched and lower your head. "…"

Jeanne looked worried at you. "F/N-chan?"

Kirino placed a hand on Jeanne's shoulder. "Jeanne, let her think for a while."

Jeanne looked at him and frowned. "O- Okay."

The two of them talked about other things while you just looking at them but mostly Kirino.

_Kirino's eyes are different when he talks to nee-san. _You frowned. _I think I already know who is the special someone that Kirino is talking about._

* * *

Classes are over and you are ready to go home. You stood up from your seat and you started walking out of the classroom.

"F/N-chan!"

You turned around. "Yes, nee-san?"

Jeanne smiled bright. "D- Did you just call me 'nee-san'?"

You smiled a bit and nodded. "Yup, nee-san."

Jeanne hugged you. "I'm so glad."

You patted your back. "It's just for today though."

Jeanne stopped hugging you and shook her head. "No. Please. Call me that every day!"

You sighed. "Fine but…" You looked at the side with a small blush. "… I will only call you that if we are alone or something. I'm shy to call you 'nee-san' in public."

Jeanne smiled. "Okay!"

You smiled back. At the corner of your eyes, you saw a pink-haired boy waiting outside the room. You frowned.

"Nee-san, I will go home now."

Jeanne's eyes widen. "Eh!? You're not going to my birthday party?"

You nodded. "Hai. Mom wants me to go home." You lied. "Gomenasai."

Jeanne frowned. "Oh, okay. I hope next time we can bond together."

You smiled a bit. "Hai." You turned around. "Ja ne." You waved her goodbye while walking out of the room.

"Ja ne, F/N-chan~" Jeanne said.

You looked at the pink-haired boy near the door and patted his back.

"Good luck and Congratulation, Kirino."

You walked by pass at him and go straight home.

* * *

You are now walking home without an umbrella covering you. It's still raining though. You really can't accept that you gave away your love to your nee-san.

_I need to accept it. Kirino loves nee-san and I have a feeling nee-san loves him too. They are a perfect couple. Kirino is the president and nee-san is the secretary of the class. Everybody in the class, ship them. I'm jealous…_

You stopped at the river bank and looked at the sky.

_The sky is pretty today. _You closed your eyes and the rain started to be harder. _The sky understands my feelings._

* * *

"I'm home." You said as you enter the house.

Your mom walked towards you. "Welcome ba- Honey! Why are you soaking wet!?"

You starched your head. "Gomen, mom. I was walking home under the rain."

Your mom sighed. "I know that you love the rain but this is too much!"

You laughed nervously. "Gomen."

Your mom got a towel and wrapped it around you. "I heard from Jeanne that you didn't come to her birthday party. Why?"

You lowered your head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Your mom smiled a bit. "Okay."

You walked up to your room.

"Wait!"

You looked at your mom.

"What gift do you give to your nee-san?"

You looked down and a tear drop fell on your face. "My first love."

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry if it's really horrible. I respect that! Oh yeah… Please go to my profile! I need votes for my poll though. Warning: My poll is pretty stupid but I just want to know, that's all…

Please review! :3


End file.
